First Date
by therealblondie11
Summary: Tamisin and Jak's first date. Probably just a one-shot.


**A/N: This is most likely just going to be a one-shot unless I get bored and feel like writing more. Sorry if it gets confusing with switching POV's between Jak and Tamisin but it's just how I wrote it and it doesn't sound right with only one POV. I labeled when it changes POV so hopefully that makes things easier. **

_Tamisin's POV_

When Jak and I returned to the human world I didn't know where to go. I wasn't sure if I could face my parents. But then again, I really didn't have much of a choice, did I?

Jak must have seen the confusion on my face.

"Tamisin, are you okay?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, breaking my concentration. "Oh, yeah I'm fine." I brushed off.

Jak wasn't falling for it though because he gave me that look.

"I know you're hiding something, Tamisin." He said, staring at me as if daring me to lie to him again.

I stared back at him but finally gave up with a sigh.

"I don't know where to go." I mumbled.

"Can't you go back home?"

"But I don't even know how long I've been away. What if they forgot about me?"

"Tamisin, you're being ridiculous! They're you're parents! They love you!"

"Fine, I'll go, as long as you come with me."

_Jak's POV_

When we arrived at Tamisin's house she was surrounded by her family. I stood awkwardly to the side, watching the tearful reunion.

Tamisin explained everything that had happened while she was gone. After her disappearance had been explained her family seemed friendlier towards me.

I had a feeling that they blamed me for everything but once they heard my side of the story they forgave me.

After about an hour I decided I should go.

"I'll pick you up at seven tonight." I said on my way out.

"See ya then!" She yelled.

_Tamisin's POV_

I threw the last piece of clothing left in my drawer on the ground and flopped on my bed.

"Knock, knock," said my mom as she opened the door.

"I have nothing to wear!" I groaned.

"Oh sweetie, you must have _something_ to wear." She replied while going through my clothes.

"Here, how about this?" she said, holding up a sky blue dress.

"Where did you find that? It's been missing for over a month now."

"It was just in your closet."

"Well hand it over please. Jak will be here in fifteen minutes."

She handed me the dress and I got changed.

Just as I was heading downstairs, I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" I yelled. I opened the door to a familiar face.

"Hey Tamisin," said Jak. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah let me just grab my jacket. Mom, dad, I'm leaving!" I yelled on my way out.

"You look really beautiful tonight." Said Jak, as I closed the door behind me.

"Thanks, you look pretty nice yourself."

"Thanks,"

I swear he was blushing.

_Jak's POV_

When we got to the movie theater I paid for the tickets while Tamisin got the popcorn.

"I got extra butter." Said Tamisin as she bounded over to where I was waiting in line.

"I've never had popcorn." I said.

"I always forget that you grew up in the land of the fey. What do they snack on?"

"You don't want to know."

"Oh… Well we should probably go find where the movie is. It's going to start in a few minutes."

We found the movie in theater number five.

"Where do you want to sit?" I asked her.

"Uh… How about we sit in the back?" she asked as she pulled me up the stairs.

We found two sits in the very back row. I noticed that Tamisin hadn't let go of my hand from when she led me to the seats. I didn't complain though, in fact it was nice.

Ever since I had kissed her, when we touch it's like the air is filled with sparks.

"Hey, Jak?" asked Tamisin, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to… Never mind it doesn't matter."

"No wait, what were you going to say?"

"It's nothing really. You'd probably just laugh."

"I promise I won't laugh. Please tell me."

"Oh look, the movie's starting!" she said, changing the subject.

I didn't know which movie Tamisin would want to see, so I asked for two tickets to the most popular movie. It turns out that it was a cheesy romance. We spent the entire time making fun of the movie.

When the credits started rolling we grabbed our stuff and headed out of the theater.

_Tamisin's POV_

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" asked Jak.

"Sure, how about we go to Denny's?" I suggested.

"What's a 'Denny's'?"

"It's a restaurant. Come on you'll love it!"

When we got there I asked the waitress for a table for two. She led us to a little table way off in the corner, away from everyone else.

"Is this good?" she asked.

"This is perfect!" I replied.

We sat down across from each other and ordered our drinks. The waitress walked away from our table.

_Jak's POV_

The waitress came back with our drinks, a coke for Tamisin and a sprite for me.

"Thanks," I said as she put our drinks on the table. I gave her a polite smile.

After she turned around, Tamisin kicked me under the table.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You're supposed to be on a date with_ me _meaning no flirting with the waitresses."

"I wasn't flirting! I was being polite."

"Well don't be so 'polite' next time."

"Fine, whatever." I said giving up. "What are you ordering?"

"I'm getting a bacon burger." She said.

"I don't know half the things on this menu so I think I'll just get the same as you."

A different waitress than the one who had gotten our drinks came over to our table.

"Hi, my name is Julie and I will be your waitress this evening. What can I get you?" She asked.

"Two bacon burgers with a side of fries, please." replied Tamisin.

Julie wrote down our order and left the table.

_Tamisin's POV_

We laughed and talked about almost everything, from Tobi to goblins to humans, while we ate our dinner. When we got our bill Jak paid and we left.

"I have a surprise for you." Said Jak, a smile playing on his lips.

"Ooh, what is it?" I asked impatiently.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise!" He laughed.

"Fine," I replied, pouting.

"Close your eyes." He told me.

"O…Kay?" I closed my eyes.

Jak grabbed my hand and started leading me to my surprise. I smiled at his touch. After a while of running around I got tired.

"Are we there yet?" I complained.

"Not much further now." He replied.

After a few more minutes of walking around in what felt like a circle he let go of my hand.

"Open your eyes now, Tamisin."

I did as he said and smiled at what I saw.

It was a meadow with every flower imaginable and a giant oak tree in the middle that was covered in twinkle lights.

"I know how much you love to dance and practice your flying so I found you someplace where you can practice in peace." He explained.

"Jak… I- I don't know what to say."

"It's nothing, really."

"No, it's beautiful! Thank you."

"Your welcome," he smirked. "Now are you going to just stand there or put this meadow to good use?"

Before I had time to think, I ran up to him, giving him a hug. He picked me up and spun me around and I laughed. Finally, when we were both out of breath, he set me down.

That's when Jak did something I had been hoping for all evening.

He kissed me.


End file.
